Hate's A Strong Word
by BeckayJames
Summary: Madison DeWosk. District 10s tribute in the 81st Hunger Games. In training secretly with the careers and her husband, Grayson Ludwig, the very own Cato Ludwig's younger brother. Who, by the way, is ruthless but loves Madison more than life itself. Grayson told her not to volunteer, ever, and she didn't. They got reaped. Together. And the one catch…..Madison. Is. Pregnant.
1. Prologue

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanI love you." Grayson said./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: transparent;""span style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanI love you too, and I'll see you soon." After the reaping. The reaping of HORROR. I hate them. And hate's a strong word. For me anyways./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 114%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"My name is Madison Dewosk. br /br /I love Grayson Ludwig./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"My favorite song is a song from a long time ago. My mom had a contraption that was passed down since after the war. The song is called All of Me./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"What would I do without your smart mouth/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Drawing me in, and you kicking me out/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 114%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"What's going on in that /span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"beautiful mind/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 114%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"I'm on your /span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"magical mystery ride/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"My head's under water/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 114%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"But I'm /span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"breathing/span/span/span/span spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"fine/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: #ffffff;"'span style="font-size: 11pt;"Cause all of me/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Loves all of you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Love your curves and all your edges/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"All your perfect imperfections/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Give your all to me/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"I'll give my all to you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"You're my end and my beginning/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 114%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Even when I lose I'm /span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"winning/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: #ffffff;"'span style="font-size: 11pt;"Cause I give you all, of me/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"And you give me all, of you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"How many times do I have to tell you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Even when you're crying you're beautiful too/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 114%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"You're my /span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"downfall/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;", you're my muse/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 114%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"My /span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"worst distraction/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;", my rhythm and blues/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 114%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"I can't stop /span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"singing/span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;", it's ringing, in my head for you/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"My head's under water/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"But I'm breathing fine/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: #ffffff;"'span style="font-size: 11pt;"Cause all of me/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Loves all of you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Love your curves and all your edges/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"All your perfect imperfections/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Give your all to me/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"I'll give my all to you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"You're my end and my beginning/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Even when I lose I'm winning/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: #ffffff;"'span style="font-size: 11pt;"Cause I give you all, of me/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"And you give me all, of you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 114%;"spanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Cards on the table, we're both /span/span/span/spanspanspanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"showing hearts/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Risking it all, though it's hard/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: #ffffff;"'span style="font-size: 11pt;"Cause all of me/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Loves all of you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Love your curves and all your edges/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"All your perfect imperfections/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Give your all to me/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"I'll give my all to you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"You're my end and my beginning/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Even when I lose I'm winning/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="background: #ffffff;"'span style="font-size: 11pt;"Cause I give you all of me/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"And you give me all of you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"I give you all, all of me/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"And you give me all, all of you/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"I sing it to Grayson. Every chance I have. When he's sad...I sing. When he's happy...I sing. When he's upset...I sing. I love him. Have I mentioned that yet?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Reaping day. The day where I find out if a survived my whole life without being reaped. I trained with them just in case I got reaped. And that's where I fell in love with him. And now that you know my story, now I tell you about my story,/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Abut how that baby came to be./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 114%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"Like? Or not? Tell me. Review my loves!br /br /Katty/span/span/p 


	2. Uh oh

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Reaping Day. I hate it. Well, hate's a strong word. At least for me anyway. That's the first thoughts they came into my head when my eyes opened this morning. Lovely right. I force myself the get out of the warm bed and stagger to the shower. The door's locked. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grayson. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Whoops. I must have forgotten that I'd had stayed the night. /span/p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"span id="docs-internal-guid-05a6fad9-e0ab-4d3d-cbd7-c456fd776b37" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The door opens, and steam bursts out from the door. Grayson steps out with only a towel around his waist./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning beautiful." Grayson leans over and kisses me. I give him a peck before shoving him to the side and running to the bathroom door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Grayson yells and tries to open the door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Madison, if you don't open this door I'll kick it down!" I giggle and step into the shower. He doesn't mean it. He never does. And besides, it would be a hell lot a money to replace it, /spanspan style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.15; background-color: transparent;""Never!" I screech as I turn off the water and grab a towel./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""1…."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""2…."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""3!" The door comes crashing down as Grayson walks in and gently slaps my butt. I squeal as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-05a6fad9-e0af-a947-da09-34dae7b965b7"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Grayson if you don't put me down now, I'm going to miss my train back to the reaping in 10!" I screeched and yelled as Grayson plopped me down on the bed. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.15; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I don't want you to go. Please? Stay with me?/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.15; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. I can't."/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.15; white-space: pre-wrap;""Madison, do you /spanspan style="font-size: 15.0150146484375px; line-height: 25.900899887085px; white-space: pre-wrap;"remember/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.15; white-space: pre-wrap;" last night?" Grayson asked./span/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-05a6fad9-e0c5-9943-5101-2c122fc76895"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um...this may be the wrong time to mention it but...I forgot to use a condom./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"-br /strongA/N DUH DUH DUH.../strongbr /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"strongGottaLoveThatTris/strong/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;" /p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;" /p 


End file.
